


Slowly Falling (I'm Feeling Faint)

by vAestheticallyPleasing, WatchTheTigersFly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, this was literally inspired by phils burrito tweet why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vAestheticallyPleasing/pseuds/vAestheticallyPleasing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchTheTigersFly/pseuds/WatchTheTigersFly
Summary: All Phil wanted that night was a fricking burrito. He didn’t ask for this, didn’t ask for his ex-friend-then-friend-again to start hating him. But that’s just how life works.--Or in which Phil orders a burrito and faints in the Delivery Guy’s arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for mild cursing  
> Note/disclaimer- as this is rpf we would just like to mention that this work is completely fictional, not speculative and we are quite obviously not trying to imply that Dan and Phil are in a relationship in real life.  
> This was written completely for fun, and literally inspired from Phil's burrito tweet (and shwatercolours art of it)  
> Updates should come (ideally) every one-two weeks  
> Hopefully you enjoy it!

Phil wasn’t sure how it happened exactly, but he managed to do it again.  
While staring at his clock, which was blaring the numbers 2:06 at him in an obnoxious neon green color, he realized he hasn’t slept in the past… forty-seven hours. _Well at least in his sleep deprived state he could still do basic maths._

A muffled groan echoed around the room as he threw his head onto his desk. If only he hadn’t been so stupid. _So stupid_ , to forget about the deadline his supervisor set for this part of his thesis until only a few days before. (53 hours to be exact.) And while him doing essays the day before had been fine in high school, it wouldn’t cut it for a thesis that makes or breaks his MA. Staring at the screen - _that burned his eyes why is the brightness so high_ \- he decided that the majority of his thesis was complete crap and he should just drop out of university while he had the chance. 

He also decided that he was starving and as he couldn’t make dinner himself (that would take way too long) or go out and get takeaway (it’s 2 AM he doesn’t have a death wish), he would order something.  
Quickly finishing his work (he would just deal with his supervisor when the time came), he stumbled into the kitchen and shuffled through the takeaway menus on top of the fridge. Shoving down the guilt that he couldn’t really help because he was ordering food at 2 AM who does that, he looked at the array of takeout menus that filled his kitchen much more than any food did (he was a grad student, what did you expect).

“Oh high and mighty Thor, tell me what to eat this fine night. I mean morning, it’s definitely morning.” a delirious Phil muttered as he closed his eyes and pulled out some menus. _None of them are open after 11 why is my life like this_ , he wondered before finding a Mexican restaurant/delivery that was open for 24 hours, a diddly darn _miracle_ in his opinion. The only miracles Phil believed in were 24 hour delivery services. And passing exams. And maybe also burritos, he decided after calling an equally sleep deprived employee with an Irish accent (who still managed to have an energetic voice when talking to the customers how did he do that) to order his burrito with a side of guacamole. He was fairly certain they bonded over their mutual desperate need for caffeine. He collapsed on the couch. It was close enough to the front door that he wouldn’t have to dash across his entire flat just to get his burrito (with a side of guacamole.)

Not that it was a large flat, Phil was a basically broke grad student after all. He wasn’t sure how some of his friends managed to live in such large apartments at their age, but then again most of them aren’t suffering though a Master’s Degree.

 _What the fuck am I even going to use it for_ , Phil wondered as the minutes ticked by, getting closer and closer to 2:30 (the expected delivery time), _why did I think it was a good idea to just ‘figure it out later’?_

There was a knock on the door and he sincerely hoped none of his neighbours heard him ordering food at 2 AM.  
_Or a stripper, they might think I ordered a stripper_ , he thought with a giggle. It wasn’t really that funny but he hasn’t slept in days. He was a mess.  
Standing up, he blacked out for a split-second (which happened all the time, especially when he was tired, Phil wasn't really worried) but proceeded to open the door.  
There stood a delivery guy, who had to be around Phil’s age. The first thing Phil noticed was his disheveled brown fringe that was curling at the tips. Then he noticed how familiar he looked. Like, really familiar. Phil snapped out of his daze when the delivery guy cleared his throat.

“Erm, here’s your burrito,” he said awkwardly as Phil tried to find his wallet.  
“ _Shit_ ,” he cursed under his breath.  
He left the wallet in the living room. Phil was about to turn around and get it when a wave of nausea hit him. He paused. He felt _really strange_. He didn’t have time to think about it before his vision went black and all he could think was oH cRAP before collapsing, practically into the delivery guy’s arms.  
The bagged burrito went flying as the delivery guy lunged to catch him on what appeared to be pure instinct.

“Well,” came an amused tone with a hint of fear. “You must uh, really love burritos.”

That was the last thing Phil heard before everything disappeared, and he was plunged into that oh-so familiar darkness.

\------

Dan had no fucking idea what to do.

While he had been having a less than stellar day (working the night shift delivering food never improved his mood) he had aced a test for his first time at uni which was probably a bit sad, but then again so was his choice in college major, but the point was his day wasn’t horrible. But then of course this guy had to collapse in front of him, into Dan’s arms which probably would’ve been comedic if it wasn’t so terrifying. 

“Well,” he said wondering whether or not he should call the hospital, “you must, uh, really love burritos.” Because that’s just how helpful Dan was in a crisis.  
Not exactly sure how to deal with this, Dan picked up the poor guy and moved him to the couch he saw through the open door. Well, it was more like dragging because Dan was weak and was not capable of carrying a grown man that might be on drugs a hundred feet at 2 in the morning. Even if said man looked too skinny - which was painfully familiar to Dan- probably from forgetting to eat while doing uni work. Or from doing drugs. Or both. 

Maybe it was drugs. In all honesty Dan was just trying not to freak out. He wasn't even sure if this was legal.

The irony was not lost on him.  
This was really just his luck wasn’t it?

\-----

“Th- thesis…” Phil muttered trying to get his mind straight.  
“Dude, I think your thesis is the least of your concerns right now.”  
“No please I have to do the thesis for-- it’s due in—” 7 FRICKING HOURS FROM NOW.  
“I mean, same though. Uni amirite?” the guy said awkwardly, wait he was the delivery guy oh sh--  
“But you kinda fainted. You’ve been out of it for the past minute. I… wasn’t exactly sure what to do. I was a little afraid to just leave you… hope this isn’t weird or anything...”  
Phil supposed he should've said something heartfelt, apologize, or maybe just thank the guy but Phil’s stomach growled and all that came out was “Please tell me you have my burrito.”  
And sure, that probably shouldn’t have been his priority at the moment but he was starving and besides, without any food he’d probably just collapse again.

“Guess I was right,” the guy said. “You do really like burritos.”

“Oh you actually said that?” Phil asked, attempting to get up to find his wallet, “thought that might have been a fever dream.”  
He lurched a bit as he got up and noticed the guy’s hesitant step forward as if prepared to catch him again. It then dawned on him how incredibly weird and awkward this situation was.

“So you’re sick? Not on drugs or anything, right?”

The guy was obviously trying to be humorous but there was uncertainty in his tone. Phil supposed he would’ve been freaking out had he been in his situation. Hell, he should be freaking out right now. But his mind was still foggy and he was so tired. _So tired./i >_

“Oh, definitely not,” Phil snorted, “I was just up trying to finish my thesis. I’m basically going to fail my major unless I get it done. Or maybe even if I do get it done, everything’s a wild card right now.”  
There was a beat of silence when they both just stood there, not quite sure what to do 

“Hey, at least you have your burrito,” the guy said, and Phil looked at him strangely before they both dissolved into laughter. Maybe it was genuinely funny, or maybe that just showed how exhausted they both were. 

The silence broken, he handed the guy a handful of dollars, “Please tell me that’s enough,” he said.  
In retrospect Phil hadn’t planned this entire idea of ordering food out. But then when had he ever planned anything out? 

“I mean your burrito’s a bit smushed, so I’m pretty sure it’s fine,” Delivery Guy said, handing him the food. 

“Thanks--” Phil’s eyes landed on the guy’s name tag “‘Hi my name is-- [Dan]’” he said quietly, reading the name tag.  
His heart skipped a beat. Of all names it had to be that.  
“What’s with the brackets?” Phil finally asked, breaking out of his trance. 

The guy, Dan, his ears were pink. “I-- it’s this stupid joke my friends have.” 

Phil shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I’m Phil. Thanks for not leaving me on the floor after I fainted. And for the burrito.” 

Dan chuckled, “Yeah well I’m getting paid for this, so...” There was another moment of silence, and he supposed that Dan decided that was his cue to leave. 

“Bye, Dan,” Phil said staring at the retreating figure. He tried to ignore the slight twist in his stomach as he said the name. 

“Bye,” he said. “Try to not faint the next time you order out.” 

“No promises,” was all Phil muttered before going to collapse in his bed, both burrito and thesis momentarily forgotten.  
_Dan_ , he thought somewhat deliriously. _It was Dan_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re both American so the school systems and some words and stuff might not be correct for where this story takes place but we did try.  
> Every other chapter is a flashback, this is the first one.

_Dan hated this god damn school._

_He hated the classes, the teachers, but most of all he hated the students.  
And sure, Dan knew he sounded ridiculous. His parents always seemed to say so whenever he complained, but it was true. He’d just transferred schools to skip a _ freaking _grade, and here he was two months into the school year and still no friends._

_He wasn’t even sure what he had been expecting. Well, it certainly wasn’t being bullied within his first hour of school, or every day after that for the next two months. He didn’t understand how none of the teachers noticed, but he supposed being a random fourth grader made him almost invisible. The routine was pretty mundane: walk to school, stay awake during classes, get beat up by Jake on the walk home._

_It was almost laughable how stereotypical his freaking life was. It might as well have been his fault though, considering how much he messed up on his first day there. It was the only piece of advice his best friend at his previous school had given him when he told him the news,_ don’t piss anyone off Dan, _he’d said with a laugh,_ we all know you have an attitude.

_Yet on his first day of school he managed to piss off the scariest kid at this fricking school._

_He was being an asshole though, what was Dan supposed to do?_

_Dan hated this god damn school._

_Until today._

_—-_

_His bully, Jake was throwing insults as well as punches at him as usual, Dan trying his best to just get past him because at the base of it Jake was all bark and no bite but that didn’t change how infuriating he was or how much it hurt when he did manage to hit Dan, when suddenly a voice called out._

_“Hey!”_

_Both boys froze and looked over to see a ginger boy running over. He stopped a few feet away, panting for a moment before glaring daggers at Jake._

_“Leave him alone,” he said quietly._

_Jake stared at him, clearly astonished that after weeks of his ‘fun’ someone wanted to stop him._

_“Aww Lester, you turned soft like the rest of ‘em,” Jake sneered, “run along now before you get dragged into this mess.”_

_The boy pushed his black glasses up his nose before sighing deeply. It seemed his patience was wearing thin from this exchange. Finally he said three words in a dangerously quiet tone.  
“I brought Sarah.”_

_Jake froze. His face drained of color and he loosened his grip. It was almost comedic, the equivalent to saying ‘I’m telling mum,’ the threat laughable,_ but who the hell was Sarah? _Dan ignored the thought. He had other things to think about. Jake’s obvious distress gave Dan the opportunity to pull away. He managed to almost shake him off._

_Almost._

_The grip tightened as quickly as it loosened. A punch was thrown that hit Dan hard in the jaw. It was all a blur after that, but Dan could make out a girl’s voice through the fog that was pulling him into unconsciousness. An exchange of words confirmed it was Sarah, but he wasn’t conscious long enough to learn who Sarah was. He later found out it was Jake’s stepsister and the only person he even slightly feared._

_—-_

_It wasn’t that much later when Dan came around. He could tell because the window in the living room revealed a cloudy afternoon sky. He rolled over and stared at a cream wall-_  
Wait.  
My living room is brown, _Dan thought._

_He finally noticed the boy sitting in a chair in the corner. He looked up when Dan started rustling and offered a small smile._

_“W-where am I?” Dan asked suspiciously._

_“Oh, um, my house,” the boy replied, “My parents aren’t home though so we won’t get in trouble.”_

_The look of confusion must have been clear on Dan’s face because the boy continued._

_“We live like a minute from the school so I figured this was best. I-I erm, didn’t take you to your home because I wasn’t sure if you knew we were neighbors and that would have been creepy. Not like I have the keys anyway. I know I should have taken you to the nurse or something but then questions would have been asked and whenever Jake’s involved nothing ever ends well and-“ the boy stopped his rambling and blushed. “Sorry, um, I took you here -you’re really light, are you eating? Not the point, sorry I keep going off topic,” the boy ran his fingers through his mop of hair, which vaguely resembled a bowl cut._

_Dan was about to ask for the boy’s name when the rambling started up again._

_“So I took you here, I said that already god sorry, and googled what happened- don’t do that by the way the internet will just tell you you’re going to die- but I thought an ice pack and some rest would make it all ok,” a breath was taken before he added, “Oh, I was so stupid you could have gotten a concussion or something I should have asked for help but I was scared and if you did die it would’ve been my fault-“ the boy stopped when a giggle erupted from the couch._

_Perhaps not the best time to laugh. Dan knew, seeing as how genuinely concerned this boy seemed, but he couldn’t help it._

_Dan looked at the boy and said, “what’s your name?”_

_“Phil,” the boy replied immediately._

_“Ok Phil, how long was I out?”_

_“Not more than a few minutes, I just sat down when you woke up,” Phil mumbled nervously._

_“Then I’m fine,” Dan responded, “It’s not that big of a deal, I’m sure.” His jaw_ hurt _though, and he realized that he really underestimated Jake.  
Phil smiled at his reassurances though._

_“Oh- here’s a fresh ice pack for your jaw, he mumbled with a blush before handing over a Pokemon ice pack in a plastic bag._

_Dan sat up and took it gratefully._

_“Thank you for caring,” Dan mumbled._

_Phil blushed even more, if that was possible. He just nodded._

_“Also, Pokemon. Nice,” he said quietly._

_The other boy smiled at that, and Dan felt a warm feeling in his chest._ Maybe this can be my first friend here, _he thought. He missed Tommy, his old best friend. He missed having friends in general._

_The two talked for a little while, mostly about Pokemon. It was nice having a common interest._

_“So, your parents aren’t home?” Dan asked eventually. “I mean, not that it’s a big deal or anything, just don’t think they’d want to find a random kid with a bruised jaw in their house.”_

_Phil laughed at that. “My parents usually aren’t home before five on thursdays. I’m supposed to be a this club so I’m not home alone, but it’s science and I hate it. Plus,” he added with a grin. “I’m in fifth grade now. I should be able to be home alone for an hour or two.”_

_Dan shrugged, “4th grader,” he said. He didn't mention that he_ should _be in third grade instead. “It’s almost 4:15, have to go, but thank you again for, uh, helping.”  
Phil smiled widely and just replied simply, “no problem.”_

_Dan felt the bruise on his cheek tentatively and sighed. How was he going to explain this? He didn’t want his parents to worry, plus they’d just complain to the school and that was a scene Dan did_ not _need._

_Phil seemed to sense his discomfort.  
“My mum probably has makeup or something in the bathroom if you want to check? She won’t mind, or notice probably. It’d cover up-- that,” Phil offered, gesturing to the bruise in Dan’s cheek. _

_“Okay, thanks. Where’s the bathroom?” Dan asked, fidgeting with his hands._

_“Down that hall and to the right.”_

_Phil stared at the retreating figure, deciding he would do what he could to help the other boy through school. He wasn’t sure exactly_ why _Jake hated him so much, but he did notice that whenever he saw him in the lunchroom or on the playground, he was alone. And while Phil wasn’t exactly lonely right now, he did know what it felt like.  
A minute later Dan was back, a hesitant smile on his face and bruise covered up with way too much concealer for this situation. _

_“So um, bye I guess--”_

_“Do you want to be friends?”_

_The question was so sudden even Phil, who had asked the question, seemed confused. He didn’t back down, even though he sounded like a six year old on a playground asking a child to come play tag._

_Dan stared at Phil. “Really?” He mumbled._ God I sound like an idiot, _he thought. This was what Dan had been hoping for, though he had envisioned it happening a bit more… naturally. This just made him feel kind of pathetic._

_“Of course, you seem pretty cool,” Phil replied easily. “Plus, you like Pokemon.”_

_Dan’s face broke out into a grin, “I’d love to be friends.”_

_A few more words were exchanged, deciding they could walk to school together, being neighbors and all, before Dan rushed out the door and to his home._

_“Bye Dan,” Phil called from the door._

_“Bye Phil, see you tomorrow,” Dan replied._

_Dan was finally a bit more happy at his new school. The promise of someone to walk to school with, to talk to, a_ friend, _left him with a trace of smile. It didn’t even occur to him that he never told Phil his name._

_—-_

_The next morning as the alarm went off in Dan’s nightstand, he wasn’t as miserable as he had been for the past few weeks. While he wasn't exactly looking forward to school he did feel just a bit better. After the incident with Sarah, Phil had assured Dan that Jake would leave him alone and there was_ Phil, _his_ friend, _. Plus they were going onto a math unit Dan was actually good at.  
He knew his problems wouldn’t disappear overnight, but it finally felt like he was stepping in the right direction, and that’s all that mattered. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update are supposed to be weekly to bi-weekly but it might slow down a bit as we both have like two weeks to do a math paper  
> hahamathisfunamiright


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. The things in our lives that have been stalling updates have been dealt with so maybe normal updating schedule now? We’ll see, school is stressful.
> 
> (Sorry in advance if the editing is messed up I don’t have computer access at the moment and am absolute sh*t at mobile editing on any platform)

“It’s not _funny!”_ Dan shouted at Jack, who was quaking with laughter, seeming to think the story Dan just told him was hilarious. 

“It was terrifying, oh my god he could’ve been on _drugs_ Jack, he could’ve been dying--”  


“Yeah but turns out he was just really tired,” Jack said, taking a sip of his coffee, “which makes it hilarious.”

Dan groaned dramatically. “I should just quit. Who needs money anyway? I’m stuck with the night shift, I’m _dead inside_ \--”

“You were dead inside before the night shift,” Jack said, “here, have another coffee, it’ll help.”

He offered Dan his own styrofoam cup of untouched coffee, knowing well enough that Dan definitely needed it more than himself. 

“Coffee isn’t the only answer to the world's problems. Sometimes you just need to quit your job,” Dan muttered but took it anyway.

If it wasn’t for the coffee machine in the back both he and Jack would probably have collapsed from exhaustion by now. Like that guy. 

_Phil,_ he thought, _the guy's name was Phil, but that doesn’t matter because he's not_ Phil _Phil, no matter how much they look similar._

And how would Dan still know what that Phil looked like, he hadn’t seen him in years.

_Even if it was the same Phil it doesn’t fucking matter because we’re all going to die anyway._  
If Dan could go the rest of his fucking life without seeing Phil again, the better his pointless fucking life would be. 

_It’s all a coincidence, you’re just--it’s just a coincidence Dan, get over it._

He was fairly certain that there were plenty of Phil’s in Manchester. Plenty of Phil’s that looked just a bit like a much older, very specific Phil.  


Besides, Dan had better things to worry about than Phil fucking Lester.

He was in law school.

More than that, he was currently pulling like an 85 overall average-- or a 3.3, according to the Uni, but 85 made it sound higher. Ok not really.  


_How the hell am I supposed to get a job with that?_

He could just work at this burrito place for the rest of his existence; there are worse things in life than this job. 

“I need to study,” Dan said trying to let go of his thoughts.

“Okay,” Jack said, “I mean, you always seem to have to study.” 

“Yeah well, it’s important isn’t it?”

For someone who spent so much time studying, he just could never seem to process the information correctly. Probably didn’t help that he hated his major. Or that the only time he actually had to study was in the middle of the night. Early morning technically. 

Dan was fucking exhausted.

All the fucking time.

“Why’d you even decide to become a lawyer?” Jack asked, sitting on the booth across from Dan, where a beat up secondhand law textbook was laid open. 

Dan sighed. 

“I don’t know, seemed like a good idea at the time,” he fiddled with his pencil, staring at the words but unable to copy any of them down onto paper. 

“Y’know, you probably shouldn't be studying at 4 AM anyway. Or be up, don’t you have classes in the morning?” Jack asked. 

Jack was trying to be the mom friend again.

“As if you’re one to talk,” Dan retorted.

“I don’t study at night. Plus, my classes are at five. I’m not going to pretend I’m the picture of a healthy sleeping schedule, but at least I try to get some.”

Dan’s response was groaning in frustration. 

“I’m fine. Besides, I’ll have you know I am at my peak when studying at 4 AM. And taking tests on two hours of sleep,” he replied sassily.

Jack laughed at that, but Dan doubted he would drop it. 

“You could just ask Louise to switch out the night shift or something. I’m sure she would understand. And,” he hesitated slightly before continuing, “I think she's worried about you too.”  


“I don’t need any of you worrying about me,” Dan said, knowing full well he sounded like the petulant teenager he was.

“Dan you get like no sleep.”

“Says the guy practically force feeding me caffeine!” 

“Well, you need it since you get like no sleep. Don’t wanna end up like that Phil guy!”

Dan appreciated his friend’s attempt to lighten the mood, but internally he was crying. Dan was too tired for this. He tended to be too tired for most things.

“I can’t stop the night shift, it’s the only free time I have to work. And I’m not quitting.” Tuition was fucking expensive.

“Fine,” Jack said sensing Dan’s annoyance.  
They sat in silence, Dan staring at his textbook but not bothering to read it.

Jack eventually left after making a taco and wrap, presumably to make a delivery. 

Dan just kept staring at the textbook, thoughts swirling in his head. 

*** 

“And that’s why I’m never ordering takeout ever again,” Phil said after recounting the mess of last night.

“Y-- you fainted,” PJ said, shaking his head. “Into his arms--”

“Sounds like the start of a romance novel,” Sarah commented.

The two were sat across from Phil in a booth at a local cafe, drinking coffee and eating croissants while Phil told them his latest weird encounter.  


Phil shrugged. “It was embarrassing. He thought I was on drugs.”

“Makes sense. Have you ever met yourself when you’re sleep deprived?” PJ asked.

Phil just shrugged. “At least I finished some of my thesis.”

“Yeah, no offense, but your thesis so far is shit.”

“Thanks Sarah.”

“It’s true.”

“I hate you all.”

“At the very least,” PJ said, “you got a good burrito out of it. That burrito place has some of the best I’ve ever had.”

“It was good,” Phil agreed, nodding his head. 

“Also,” Sarah said, “back to your rather unfortunate circumstance of fainting dramatically into the delivery guy’s arms--”

“ _It wasn’t like that_ \--”

“Either way,” Sarah paused dramatically, “was he cute?”

_Well, shit._

“I-- I don’t know. Sure,” He said. 

“That’s a yes. Please tell me you managed to get his number,” Sarah pleaded. 

“I don’t want his fricking number,” Phil exclaimed, “I have to go anyway. My professor said to work on my thesis some more, ‘cause you’re right Sarah. It’s shit.”

“You okay?” PJ asked.

“Fine. Just-- stressed.”

Phil walked out, wishing the earth would open up and swallow him whole. He hated lying. The worst part was he was a bad liar, and his friends have known him long enough to know that. PJ and Sarah definitely knew something was up.

Phil made his way back home. His plans to study at the peaceful cafe had been foiled when PJ had texted asking if he would be able to hang out. He had just wanted to fix the part of his thesis that he had been working on for ages that was, apparently, shittier than he had originally thought.

He couldn’t really blame PJ and Sarah though, he hadn't hung out with either of them in almost a month, and the last time he called either one of them was about a week ago. Clearly it was impossible to say no. 

_I’m such a pushover,_ Phil thought.

Things were easier when they were younger. 

When Phil first met PJ while completing his FE he was seventeen. PJ was the kid that taught Phil he didn’t have to be a party animal to fit in. Phil remembers spending time with Sarah talking about boys back in secondary school. Talking about very specific boys--

_stop._

He did not have time to get all emotional on what could’ve happened if he had just told Dan--

_STOP!_

He walked into his tiny-ass flat, and collapsed dramatically on the couch with a groan.

He should be working on his thesis.

He should be finishing up his short-film.

He should at the very least be doing something productive and related to school.

But no, instead he was just scrolling through Twitter. 

Suddenly a low buzzing came from the kitchen table just three feet behind the couch. Startled, Phil glanced over at the table and spotted a slightly beat up black phone. Cautiously, he picked up the phone and turned it on. There was a thread of messages from someone named Louise. Phil read the first message, and immediately his stomach sank.

“hey dan where r u?”

_Dan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s WatchTheTigersFly here, I’m updating the story today because my coauthor can’t. We know that some people have a preference for where they read fanfiction, so if you’d rather this sorry is available on Wattpad. It has the same name and is under my username.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and happy holidays everyone! If you don’t celebrate any of these holidays I hope you had a good few weeks!


	4. Chapter 4

_The sound of trucks could be heard outside. Phil groaned. It was a Saturday morning, and he just wanted to read his book. Was it too much to ask? He threw the book (a great edition of_ Harry Potter _) onto the coffee table and stood on the couch, looking outside onto the front lawn._

_There were two white moving vans parked outside, one of them in front of the house next door that was previously for sale. It was open and filled with furniture with a few workers unloading the van._

_A frowning boy ran from the front porch and grabbed a large stuffed Pooh Bear from the worker’s arms._

_Phil himself frowned at that, he always hated seeing people sad. But, he supposed, moving never seemed to be fun._

_The boy’s parents chuckled when he came back to the porch and he blushed. Phil smiled. He seemed like a sweet boy, also seemed to be around his own age._

_The book forgotten, Phil just stared outside as the family helped take their belongings in. The parents seemed happy, but also tired. They all had chocolatey brown hair from what Phil could see. He was a little jealous. He’d always wanted darker hair, unlike his own rusty coloured odd mop of hair._

_“What are you looking at Lion?”_

_Startled, Phil turned around quickly and almost fell off the couch. He ended up sprawled on his stomach on the couch, limbs awkwardly sticking out.  
“Hi Mum,” Phil chuckled nervously from his new position before sitting upright, “just looking at the new neighbours.”_

_He blushed at his own statement, not wanting to seem creepy, but his mother seemed to understand. He adjusted his crooked glasses and turned back around, his mum joining him._

_“Oh yes, that’s the new family. They’re the Howell’s,” his mum said, “the little boy is going to be attending your school, he’s a year below I think.”_

_Phil grinned at that. He seemed like he would be a nice kid._

_“Well sweetie,” Mrs. Lester eventually said, “I best be off, I’ve got a meeting with some parents in an hour. Is Sarah still coming over?”_

_Phil nodded._

_“Ok then, Martyn is upstairs in his room and your father is at the store but should be back soon. Don’t get into too much trouble with that girl,” she chuckled as Phil blushed._

_It was a well known fact that the best friends were nearly inseparable._

_***_

_Phil was sprawled out on the carpeted floor next to Sarah, the video game they had been playing forgotten. She had come over two hours before and demanded a rematch to the Mario Kart game she had lost last time they hung out._

_“I’m hungry,” Sarah said suddenly._

_She sat up and brushed her blonde hair out of her face before strutting into the kitchen. Phil followed her in and watched as she searched the snack cupboard for something to eat._

_“How about cheese puffs?” Sarah asked._

_It would have been innocent enough if it weren’t for the fact that Sarah was his best friend and knew he absolutely despised any cheese, even fake powdered cheese._

_Phil groaned. “Why do we even have those? I don’t think anyone who lives here likes them.”_

_“Well I do,” said Sarah, popping one in her mouth, “and I’m over often enough anyway.”_

_She wrinkled her nose, adding on, “it’s less time to spend near Jake.”_

_Phil shrugged, choosing instead to grab the bag of pretzels. There was a lull in conversation as they ate their snacks._

_“I think there’s a new kid moving in nearby,” Phil said suddenly._

_“Cool. Are they our age?” Sarah asked as she licked the artificial cheese off her fingers._

_“Gross,” said Phil cringing slightly, “and I think my mum said he was a year younger. Don’t know why I mentioned it though, it’s really not important.”_

_Sarah shrugged again, and then leapt out of her chair. “Let’s play some more mario kart.”_

_Soon enough, they both lost track of time while racing on Rainbow Road. A shrill ring jolted them out of their concentration, causing Sarah to plummet to her doom off the side of the track, pushing her back to 10th._

_“FUDGE,” she hollered before chucking her controller at the ground, “guess it’s time to go home.”_

_Phil paused the round and led her downstairs._

_“See you at school,” Phil said as Sarah grabbed her backpack filled with ‘homework’._

_It was actually video games that Phil didn’t have that they enjoyed playing. Sarah smiled as she pulled in her scuffed up blue sneakers. Mrs. Lester came down the stairs as Phil opened the door for Sarah._

_“Oh, Mum,” Phil’s exclaimed, “I didn’t know you came home.”_

_Mrs. Lester replied with a tight-lipped smile._

_“Can you come into the kitchen? I want to talk to you about something.” She glanced at Sarah._

_“I was just leaving,” Sarah offered, “bye Phil, bye Mrs. Lester.”_

_Phil closed the door as Sarah and her sister walked to their car and followed his mum into the kitchen, rather confused. He wondered if he’d maybe done something wrong. The conversation that followed was not one he had expected._

_“There’s a boy that just moved in next door, I’m sure you’ve seen him.“  
Phil guessed it was probably the younger boy he saw moving in. _ Where is this going?

_“Well, I had a meeting with his parents, and he’s had… some trouble adjusting.”_

_That was understandable, Phil figured. Moving didn’t really seem like anything good._

_“Anyway, I was just wondering if you could maybe try to be friendly with him? It seems like he needs a friend right now.”_

_“Um, sure mum. I can definitely try to do that.”_

_“His name is Dan and he’s a grade below you.”_

_“Okay?”_

_“Just… be nice, and try to be friends?”_

_This was the most nervous Phil had seen her over one of the students in a while. He figured she really cared about how he settled in and smiled._

_“Sure. I always am, Mum.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so we're back, one of us had the flu and math paper's were due and all that fun stuff.  
> Next couple of chapters should be a lot more regular (weekly to bi-weekly)  
> Thanks to anyone that's been reading this!


End file.
